Adiós, querida Bonnibel
by carmilla666
Summary: Una historia triste sobre Marceline y Bonnibel, porque a veces el yuri duele, sobretodo cuando es el amor de tu vida y te traiciona
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, los personajes de Hora de Aventuras no me pertenecen, si fuera así habría Bubbline 3 Siento mucho esta historia necesitaba desahogarme jaja, en fin, lean espero que disfruten**

Se acabó de un día para otro decides dejarme después de todo? Pues bien querida Bonnibel yo no te lo voy a impedir, me acusas de ser mentirosa y orgullosa cuando tú no reconocías que te equivocaste, siempre juzgándome, comparándome con otros, puede que yo tenga muchos errores pero jamás pudiste ver mis virtudes. Me llamaste de todo, me echaste de tu vida como si de un pañuelo usado se tratara, estoy cansada de arrastrarme por oportunidades que no mereces, estoy harta de que me recuerdes que, Finn el humano ha hecho esto y lo otro y hablaras como si yo no hubiera hecho nada en mi vida. He vivido mucho más que tú pequeña niña rosa, he pasado por muchas más cosas que ese rubito impertinente y aún así me tratas como si fuera inferior a ti. Yo solo te pedía una relación de iguales, no quería ser superior a ti, pero tu puto egoísmo siempre se puso entre tú y yo, que tú lograbas con éxito tu experimento lo comentábamos semanas, que yo daba un concierto? Ni me preguntabas como me fue… solo me hacías caso cuando te convenía y, ¿Cómo no? A la hora del sexo, en esos momentos si me hacías caso pero una vez saciada tu necesidad me echabas de tu habitación y que volviera a mi casa. Me cuesta recordar desde cuándo eres así… antes nos quedábamos todas las noches abrazadas, venías a verme a un concierto siempre que podías y estábamos sin peleas absurdas, no había orgullo ni egoísmo. Que te ha pasado Bonnibel? Que pasó para que ahora me dejes? Me juraste amor eterno y cuando tenías oportunidad querías dejarme… ¿Sabes? Puede partirse un corazón que ha dejado de latir… y tú con el mío lo hiciste muchas veces, estoy cansada, no tengo más lágrimas, yo te amé Bonnibel y deseo que nos encontremos en otra vida y… que vuelvas a ser la de antes. No sabes lo que te has perdido… Yo no soy lo mejor que hay, soy un ser de la oscuridad, mi título se lo arrebaté al antiguo rey de los vampiro pero… nadie te querrá más de lo que te quiero yo, olvídate de que te sorprendan en medio de la noche, olvida los paseos por los cielos que dábamos, olvídate de mis besos, de mis caricias y recuerda que cuando otra persona te mire ya no seré yo, que no seré yo quien te haga el amor, no seré yo la que te dice las dulces palabras…

Hasta que nos volvamos a ver en otra vida, Bonnibel, yo siempre te amaré, para mi desgracia solo tendrías que chasquear los dedos para tenerme en tu puerta, así que se acabó.

Esa misma noche Marceline fue a la habitación de chicle, pero antes de entrar vio algo que no quería ver. La princesa no estaba sola, a su lado estaba el niño humano, engañando a la princesa del reino de la llama con Chicle… No pensaba que la fueran a reemplazar tan rápido… Dejó su carta al lado de Bonni y la besó por última vez "¿por qué lo has hecho?..." unas lágrimas resbalaron hasta caer en el rostro de la pelirosa , la cual estrujó los ojos haciendo el amago de despertarse. Marceline se dispuso a irse, miró a Finn con odio, podría matarlo en menos de un segundo, pero no lo hizo, se fue y esperó en el balcón a la llegada del amanecer. Los rayos del sol comenzaron a acariciar su piel, dolía, le ardía pero no le importó esperó hasta que el sol la consumió y terminó con su dolorosa existencia…

**Y bien? Que les pareció?los reviews son bienvenidos **


	2. amor dulce

**Hola! :D traigo aquí un segundo capítulo para el fic (lol, no me digas? XD) y no sé, varias personas me pidieron una segunda parte, ciendo como Bonnibel se arrepentía o diciéndome que Marcy no merecía eso, y lo sé, lo pasé mal escribiendo el primer cap pero espero compensar el daño que le hice a esta pareja con éste 3 y deseo que le guste a las personas que lo lean 3 Advertencia contiene LEMON 3 3**

**Muchas gracias por leer y amen a Rainbowxmisa y lean su fic, ella me ayudó a decantarme entre 3 finales 3**

**Pasen y lean :3**

Abrío los ojos avergonzada, "me he pasado con Marcy, en el fondo tiene razón…. Debo ir con ella y disculparme" Finn estaba a su lado, "¿qué mierda hice anoche? Joder, estoy desnuda, mi cabeza no deja de dar vueltas, ¿anoche me emborraché? ¿Por qué no recuerdo nada? Maldita sea… eh? ¿Un sobre? Huele a quemado… luego iré a mirar que es, lo importante es saber de quien es este sobre"

Examinó el sobre y se decidió a abrirlo, nada más comenzar a leerlo supo de quien era… Marceline. Empezó a recordar por qué bebió anoche, lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas a medida que leía el papel. "No puedo creerlo, ¿de verdad fui tan cruel con ella?... Marceline nunca se quejó, siempre aguantó mis largas charlas, mis enfados, mis gritos… siempre que pedía verla ella venía con una sonrisa y, aunque muchas veces era para estar juntas tan solo unos minutos jamás me lo echaba en cara, ni rechistaba y siempre era cariñosa… Bonnibel, ¿qué has hecho?"

-Espera, el olor…

Se levantó de la cama mientras se ponía algo para cubrir su cuerpo desnudo, corrió al balcón, de donde provenía ese olor a quemado. Unas cenizas yacían sobre el suelo, se arrodilló, las lágrimas brotaron con más facilidad y un grito se escapó de sus labios. En ese momento unos brazos la rodearon desde atrás, Finn se acababa de despertar.

-Buenos días princesa- dijo todo sonriente

-Déjame en paz, te aprovechaste de que estaba borracha… largo- no podía contener su ira, había sido su culpa pero, en verdad se había aprovechado de ella

-pero me dijiste que estaríamos juntos para siempre, lo juraste

-Me importa una mierda lo que juré! Pensé que eras mi Marcy y no fue así, largo de aquí, quiero estar sola…

Por fin se fue, recogió las cenizas de la que era su vampiresa y las depositó en la cama. "oh… Marceline… ¿podrás perdonarme?" se tumbó a un lado de las cenizas y pasó mi mano por encima, tal y como hacía hace tiempo cuando la ojos borgoña aún dormía, la princesa podía pasarme la mañana mirándola y acariciándola lentamente. "Debo hacerlo, ya nada tiene sentido… todo por mi culpa, solo deseo que nos volvamos a ver… oh Marcy…"

Metió las cenizas en un jarrón, se adentró en su laboratorio y cogió un frasco y unas pastillas, al tenerlo todo salió del palacio, caminó abrazando al jarrón hasta llegar a un lago.

-Recuerdas el tiempo que pasamos aquí? Solías traerme por las noches de luna llena, era todo tan bello… Permíteme estar junto a ti de nuevo, por favor.

Dejó el jarrón que contenía las cenizas de su amada y poco a poco fue apilando madera hasta que logró hacerlo un poco alto y que sostuviera su peso. Roció la madera con el líquido que contenía el frasco, se tumbó encima de la madera abrazando las cenizas de su amadas las esparció a un lado suyo y se giró hacia ellas. Ingirió la pastilla "con esto entraré en coma durante una semana… así no tendré la tentación de salir de las llamas"

Cogió una cerilla y la sostuvo en alto hasta que su cuerpo se rindió y ésta cayó sobre la madera haciendo que una fuerte llamarada subiera hasta el cielo…

Bonnibel se despertó alarmada, un sudor frío empapaba su cuerpo, lágrimas salían de sus ojos, la única palabra que podía formular y la única que pasaba por su mente era la de la vampiresa que amaba "Marceline, Marceline… Marceline!" Salió al balcón y vio que solo fue un sueño, no había rastro alguno de cenizas ni de un cuerpo. Se puso unos pantalones y unas botas, ya que llevaba puesta su camiseta favorita, la que su mujer le regaló, y salió corriendo de su castillo, varios guardias intentaron detenerla pero les fue imposible pararla. Corrió hasta llegar a la casa de Marceline, al llegar estaba agotada, su respiración totalmente costosa. Se aproximó a la puerta en la cual estaba pegado un papel "Concierto en la Nochesfera" Bonnibel se maldijo por lo bajo y comenzó a hacer el dibujo en la pared, seguido por rociarlo con leche de bicho y recitar las palabras "Maloso vobiscum et cum spiritum!". Cruzó corriendo, no sentía ninguna de las partes de su cuerpo, pero le dolía todo a la vez, su corazón estaba desbocado y algunas lágrimas salían de sus ojos sin que ella pudiera hacer nada por evitarlo. Se cruzó con muchos demonios pero ninguno le respondía a su pregunta solo se burlaban de ella si pensaba que Marceline hablaría con una fan desequilibrada, nadie sabía quién era ella y eso no le gustaba nada, un paso en falso y todo podría salir mal. Llego a un edificio con una gran puerta, recordaba haber visto algunas veces este lugar cuando acompañaba a Marceline a ver a su padre. Cuando estaba a punto de abrir la puerta, un ser corpulento se la cerró y se puso en medio.

-Esta es la residencia de Custo Abadeer y de la reina de los vampiros, no puedes pasar a no ser que sea para recibir un castigo.

-Es una urgencia, necesito ver a Marceline Abadeer, Soy Bonnibel, princesa de Chuchelandia.-dijo apresuradamente con lágrimas en los ojos-Donde está? Donde es el concierto?

-Discúlpeme, señorita, haré que le lleven a su sitio reservado, no le había reconocido, es aquí dentro, sígame.

-¿Un lugar reservado?

-Marceline siempre deja un espacio para usted, por si viene a algún concierto, es muy considerada.

Llegó a su sitio, estaba en primera fila, el concierto no había empezado, comenzó a sentirse como hacía años, cuando iba a verla y siempre era el mismo disfrute en sus conciertos, deseaba verla brillar allí arriba, amaba a esa vampiresa, cómo podía haber olvidado estas sensaciones? "Bonnibel, eres tan tonta a veces…"

Marceline estaba detrás del escenario, un poco triste, acababa de mirar hace un rato al público por si Bonnibel asistía y no era así, se dispuso a salir y de pronto se percató, acababa de llegar, iba a verla tocar y cantar, estaba allí por ella. Sintió una calidez en su interior y un ligero rubor vino a su rostro, no pudo evitar volverse invisible para acercarse a Bonnibel y susurrarle antes de besarla "Gracias por haber venido, me has hecho muy feliz" solo escuchó una respuesta "da lo mejor de ti, como siempre" y sonrió, reapareciendo en el escenario y comenzando el concierto. Todo era perfecto en ese momento ambas se sentían como hacía años y en ese momento solo existían ellas, Marceline la miraba más que a nadie y no era de extrañar, estaba sorprendida y lo que deseaba ahora mismo era terminar el concierto y estar con ella. "Bonnibel… daré lo mejor para que vuelvas a venir a verme"

El concierto comenzó de manera espectacular pero se torció cuando casi al final un fan obsesionado con la vempiresa subió al escenario, terminó con la nariz rota y varias magulladuras, pero le dio un poco de intensidad al concierto, lo más gracioso es que se iba riendo y diciendo "sii, Marceline me ha roto la nariz, eso es que me ama!" Bonnibel no pudo hacer otra cosa que mirarle con odio, casi toca a su Marceline, de no ser porque ella podía volar lo habría conseguido o habría muerto en el intento, bonni rió para sus adentros, su vampiresa podía ser muy ruda a veces y ella lo sabía bien "bonnibel nota mental: no pienses en eso ahora o será muy difícil hablar luego con ella, me terminaría violando" Cuando el concierto terminó unos guardias cogieron a Bonnibel y la sacaron de donde estaba la gente, al otro lado de la valla, mientras al resto los iban echando del recinto

-Son demonios, aquí reina el caos princesa, es el trato que tienen que recibir, no te preocupes- unos brazos rodearon a la pelirrosa y un cuerpo se pegó al suyo por detrás – estoy tan feliz de verte aquí.

Hizo girar a su princesa y le dio un beso en sus rosados labios mientras acariciaba delicadamente su mejilla.

-¿Te duele la mano? Aunque fue bastante genial cuando lo hiciste, todos se emocionaron – tomo su mano entre las suyas

-No, estoy bien descuida, y si, fue bastante genial- sonrió hacia su novia pero de pronto su sonrisa fue borrada al ver que las lágrimas resbalaban por el rostro de su amada- Bonnie que pasa?

-Perdóname- se lanzó a sus brazos y la abrazó- lo siento, Marceline, no te suicides, siento mucho haber estado tan a lo mío últimamente, había olvidado por qué te amaba tanto, por qué en un pasado amaba venir a tus conciertos, lo había olvidado todo y solo me centraba en mi deber como gobernante de Chuchelandia y así, solo conseguí hacerte daño, Marcy te quiero, te quiero, te quiero con todo mi corazón y si es necesario dejaría el reino de Chuchelandia a otra persona y me iría contigo. Por favor, dame una oportunidad…- Marceline posó un dedo sobre sus labios, ese dedo pasó a acariciarle su mejilla

-No necesitas más palabras, veo tu arrepentimiento y me alegro mucho de que pienses así, te echaba tanto de menos, esta es la Bonnibel de la que me enamoré – le sonrió y le limpio sus lágrimas con besos- te gustaría compaginar de nuevo tu vida como gobernante y tu vida como mi amada?

-Es lo único que deseo – tomo el rostro de Marceline entre sus manos y la besó lentamente, rozando su lengua con sus labios pidiendo acceso para entrar, el cual le fue concedido- ¿quieres que vayamos a tu casa?

-me encantaría, ven – la tomó en brazos y salió volando del lugar. Llegó a su casa y la dejó en su cama poniéndose encima de ella- te sienta muy bien la camiseta que te regalé

-Gracias, mi amor, gracias por haberla recuperado de las manos de esa bruja- le decía mientras rodaba sobre ella y quedaba encima y comenzaba a besar su cuello

-Gracias a ti, por devolverme a mi Hambo, Bonnie.. ah… ¿qué pretendes?

-Dar rienda suelta a mis deseos más profundos, eso pretendo –miró a su amada los ojos, ensombrecidos por el deseo que tenían – Marcy déjame hacerte cosas malas, solo hoy.

-Cuando quieras… - tomo el rostro rosado de la menor y la acercó para que la besara, compartieron un ardiente beso que pronto se convirtió en una lucha por ver quién dominaba, lucha que perdió la vampiresa. Bonnie comenzó un lento descenso hasta el cuello de su amante donde depositó suaves besos y pequeños mordiscos, que solo hacían que la que estaba tumbada se impacientara. En un momento Marceline tumbó a Bonnie bajo ella y comenzó a quitar la ropa de su amada a medida que descendía con besos hasta su pecho. La camiseta terminó en el suelo por algún lugar de la habitación- mmh Bonnie… eres dulce…- paseo su lengua desde el cuello hasta su hombro.

-Marcy… mala- rodeó su cabeza con ambas manos y la jaló de nuevo a que la besara

-Y lo que te gusta… -susurró mientras besaba la oreja de la menor

-Me gusta más cuando estás así –tomó las manos de la pelinegra y las sujetó con fuerza mientras volvía a situarse encima- ahora te estarás quieta y me dejarás hacer- colocó un camino de besos hasta que la camiseta le impidió seguir- ¿entendido?

-me encanta cuando te pones así, seré buena, de momento- una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de ambas, mientras que la pelirrosa estaba a horcajadas sentada la otra se sentó acariciando la cintura de la menor para volver a besarla mientras le dejaba librarse de las prendas de ropa. Una vez estaba desnuda volvió a recostar a la pelinegra mientras se acomodaba entre sus piernas rozando su cuerpo con el de la mayor mientras se apoyaba en su brazo izquierdo y dejaba vagar al otro sintiendo el frío que emanaba de la piel pálida. Depositó besos por toda la piel de su amada, los gemidos comenzaban a inundar la habitación, durante su odisea por el cuerpo de la vampiresa se entretuvo en sus suaves pechos a los que trato con cariño y donde más suspiros le sacó a su amada-Bonnie… no pares, ah!- sujetó la cabeza de la pelirrosa y incitándola a continuar la empujó hacia abajo

-"oh, se siente bien… me gusta ver su rostro complacido... quizás debería dejar de torturarla y bajar… mmh solo un poco más"- sonrió para sus adentros y quedó con su rostro entre las piernas de la mayor, los labios rozaron el interior de sus muslos, dándole pequeños besos por todo el lugar hasta que se alejó y volvió a subir a su cuello, pasó su mano por encima de sus pechos, acarició su vientre hasta empezar a rozar su intimidad.

-Oh, nena, sigue, no me tortures así- su respiración era irregular, de nuevo llevó su boca al cuerpo de la vampiresa y atrapó uno de sus pezones con sus dientes mientras al otro le daba suaves masajes con su mano. Su lengua comenzó a jugar con éste primero rodeándolo, luego chupándolo un poco… Los gemidos de Marceline iban en aumento poco a poco, empezaba a arañar la espalda rosada de su amante. Lo que le hacía le estaba enloqueciendo, Bonnie le había puesto una pierna rozando con su entrepierna, por lo que sus caderas ya se frotaban solas contra ella. Bonnibel volvió a besarla haciendo que sus lenguas se fundieran en una, retiró su pierna y su mano descendió rozándola con los dedos hasta que comprobó lo húmeda que estaba ya, llevó sus labios a la oreja de su amante y le dijo

-Sabes lo mojada que está esto aquí abajo? mmh?-lamió el lóbulo y lo mordió- que te gustaría que hiciera? Dime- miro a Marceline, su cuerpo estaba perlado de sudor, su rostro ruborizado y su mirada cargada de súplica, rodeo el cuello de Bonnie con sus brazos hasta que bajase lo suficiente, la besó y le mordió el labio, acción que hizo gemir a la mujer que la estaba dominando.

-Hazme tuya ahora o alguien que no soy yo estará contra el colchón- le sonrío mostrando sus colmillos y le rozó la mejilla con sus dedos, volvieron a besarse lentamente esta vez la princesa rompió el beso y dirigió sus labios al cuello de su mayor, depositando suaves besos y marcas.

-Amo repasar tus marcas de colmillos que tienes- sus dedos comenzaron a moverse en círculos por el interior de los muslos de la mujer pálida, dirigiéndose peligrosamente hacia si lugar más íntimo, un gemido reprimido salió de sus labios con el primer roce, sus dedos pronto se bañaron con los fluidos que salían de la mujer milenaria. Arqueó su espalda y sus uñas encontraron su lugar en la espalda de su princesa, dejándole marcas a lo largo de ésta. Volvieron a unirse sus labios durante unos minutos, las caricias iban en aumento y als manos de Marceline solo podían aferrarse a su dulce amante y dejarse llevar por sus caricias, en un momento Bonnibel ya no estaba a su alcance y se encontraba con su rostro descendiendo por su abdomen. Finalmente retiró sus dedos de Marceline y mientras comenzaba a lamer lentamente el sexo de su amante.

La mano de Marceline se dirigió al cabello de la mujer que ahora le estaba haciendo rozar el cielo, mientras que la otra la colocó sobre su boca para morderla y evitar gemir muy alto. Eso no hizo otra cosa que motivar a la joven princesa y llevó sus dedos de nuevo al interior de la vampiresa mientras con su lengua masajeaba su clítoris haciendo que en poco tiempo alcanzara un fuerte orgasmo apretando más su cabeza contra ella. Subiendo de nuevo hasta estar a la altura de sus ojos volvieron a besarse, se abrazaron con cariño y juntaron sus frentes y lentamente cambiaron lugares, y de nuevo comenzaron todas las caricias, los besos, los susurros hasta que llegó la mañana y su cansancio les obligó a dormir un poco.

-¿Pasarás hoy el día conmigo?- Bonnie se despegó del pecho de su amada y le depositó un suave beso en el cuello, volviendo a acomodarse entre sus brazos

-¿Puedo quedarme el fin de semana? Me encantaría compensarte el tiempo que no te presté atención…- recibió un beso en su frente

-Me encantaría… Bonnie, ¿te encuentras bien? No me quejo de lo de anoche, de hecho por mí que sea así cada día- dijo lo último con una voz ronca contra el cuerpo de su mujer.

-Solo abrí los ojos y vi lo mucho que extrañaba sentirte bajo mi cuerpo y ver como el placer inunda poco a poco tu cuerpo. Quiero amarte como mereces y… pasar mi vida contigo. Tuve un sueño que me hizo ver lo mal que me comporté y no quiero que se cumpla…

-¿Me lo contarás algún día?

-Solo el día que me pidas matrimonio, jeje- depositó suaves besos en sus manos- te amo mi Marcy.

- Y yo te amo a ti, Bonnie, algún día te pediré matrimonio, y, ¿podremos vivir juntas?

-Sino vienes a vivir conmigo por las buenas te secuestraré- empezó a notar como unos dedos intentaban hacerle cosquillas en los costados- no, Marceline!- no se detuvo, la habitación se inundó de las risas de ambas. Quedó Bonnibel tumbada sobre la espalda de su amada depositando suaves besos sobre su piel desnuda- haré que cambien la decoración de parte del castillo para que puedas pasar allí los días que quieras, ¿te apetece?

- Solo me haría más feliz una cosa- se giró hasta rodear la cintura de su dulce princesa

-Qué necesit..- fue silenciada por unos labios que se posaron sobre los suyos

-Dulce… ya está, soy feliz- volvió a abrazarla y cerró los ojos, dejándose acariciar por las suaves manos de la mujer rosada.

Pasaron el fin de semana en aquella casa alejada de todos, recuperaron todo el tiempo perdido y reconstruyeron lo que pensaron que no volverían a lograr en su relación, lo peor vino cuando Bonnibel debió regresar a su reino, pero pese a la tristeza de no verla a todas horas, como había pasado en esos dos días, las visitas nocturnas nunca faltaron y se hicieron cada vez más deseadas por la pareja.

**Buenu, y bien? Dejen reviews criticando, apoyando, sugiriendo todo por mejorar esto :D y no sé, espero que hayan disfrutado como yo este capítulo :D**


End file.
